


Dessert

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things they do to cement alliances these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

It's not until Elizabeth is halfway through her second glass of wine that she realizes John and Evan have downed three each, and John is partway through his fourth. She's got a pleasant glow, and her thoughts are fuzzy. It's more than wine would normally affect her, but most of her day was spent hammering out a trade agreement. The protein bar she ate in lieu of lunch wasn't enough.

Their hosts, the Lirans, are crossing the room and feasting with abandon. Platters scattered through the room are piled with the citrus fruits that Atlantis is in need of. Everyone but Rodney is dangerously close to coming down with scurvy. When Elizabeth glances down at her glass, she feels John's gaze on her and when she looks back up to meet his eyes, Evan wraps one arm around her waist.

The heat of his skin burns through her clothing. She should push him away, but she feels lazy. It's nice to be touched. Evan leans against her, his mouth finding the skin just above her neckline, and Elizabeth gasps.

John's gaze darkens. "Don't you have something to do, Major?"

That's when Elizabeth notices the mood of the party is different. The festive air is more evident, but everyone's clothing is being strewn about the room. Less people are here than at the start of the feast, and the ones that are left have moved closer than the three or four feet the Lirans think is appropriate for interpersonal space.

"Something, or someone?" asks Evan. Elizabeth hears the smirk in his voice.

Elizabeth takes another sip of her wine, then reconsiders when she meets John's eyes again. She downs the rest of her glass in one long swallow. "Let's take this to our rooms," she says. Her voice barely trembles.

In order to finalize the treaty, she has to give a symbolic consummation of her willingness to be part of the Liran cycle of life. In deference to the fact that their people have known each other a week, the Lirans have allowed her to spend this night with her own people, and not representatives of their society. The Lirans are polygamous, with most relationships forming as polyandrous units. She's here with two of the most powerful men from Atlantis. It seems obvious to the Lirans that Elizabeth would wish to consummate the treaty with John and Evan both.

Cut off from Earth again, with dwindling supplies of vital nutrients, Elizabeth isn't in a position to negotiate away this cultural requirement. Most of the others, yes, but this one is a deal-breaker.

When they're alone, finally alone, Elizabeth turns to them both. Evan and John stand apart from each other, both of them facing her. Tension races underneath her skin, and she twists her hands in front of her once before she realizes what she's doing. "There's no way we can know if they'll detect whether we've--" she says, and then stops, because the Lirans are an advanced culture. They'll know.

"All right." This is why she let herself indulge at dinner. So she can strip her shirt off, fold it up, and let it rest on top of the bedside table, and turn back to meet Evan's eyes as John takes a step closer.

"You're sure?" asks Evan, and John pauses, waiting for her answer.

Elizabeth's lips part, but she can't speak. The words fill her throat, but she can't let them go. It doesn't matter. John sees it in her eyes, and Evan relaxes when she nods. They both move forward, and Elizabeth finds herself stripped of her clothing and laying back on the bed, watching as Evan and John shuck their gear faster than she'd have thought was possible.

They're both attractive men, and she's been interested in in both of them. Their positions don't give them the luxury of acting on it, and it seems that being in a situation where they have to removes all their inhibitions.

John traces his fingers along the curve of her breast, and as Elizabeth's eyes flutter closed, his mouth fastens on her nipple. Evan's at the foot of the bed, kissing along the inside of her thigh. Without thinking about it too much, Elizabeth lets her legs fall apart a little more. Evan slides two of his fingers inside her, a little too hesitant and Elizabeth groans.

"Jesus," she hears Evan mutter, and she can't deny any more that she's wet. She's been wet for hours, thinking about this since the terms of the trade agreement were laid out. Elizabeth thinks it might be wrong, but, for tonight, at least, she doesn't care. He twists his fingers, and Elizabeth gasps.

There's no way Elizabeth can remember everything that happens next. She remembers coming when Evan sucks on her clit, and the next thing she knows is that John is inside her, moving too slowly while she brushes her palms down his chest.

She remembers rolling over, tired and a little sore, but wanting more. One of Evan's arms is wrapped around her, holding her upright while he slides into her from behind. John is still there, whispering in her ear about how he likes to watch her get fucked, how he never knew how dirty she likes it.

Elizabeth kisses John, partly to shut him up, because he's turning her on just that much more, and partly to shut herself up. She can't stop moaning, because she's about to come again, and Evan and John have both figured out she likes to let go in bed. She doesn't want to be in charge, not now, and every time Evan's cock slides inside her, Elizabeth's self-control slips away.

When John brings his hand between her thighs and starts rubbing at her clit, that's when Elizabeth breaks. She screams, trying to muffle the sound and failing, pushing herself back against Evan as she comes. He shudders against her, and she feels him coming. They slump down on top of John, who gives a token protest.

"Heavy," says John, after a minute where Elizabeth can't do anything but breathe and stare in John's eyes. They ask things like 'are you okay with this?' and what she can't explain in words, he understands anyway.

"I'm a little tired after all that, Sheppard," says Evan. John just rolls his eyes.

She thinks this is when they're supposed to slip away to their rooms, but Evan and John ignore that idea and settle in on either side of her. Elizabeth finds she's too tired to protest as they pull the blanket up.

"We'll deal with this in the morning," says John.

Maybe they won't. That's what Elizabeth thinks as she falls asleep, warm and comfortable between two men she shouldn't even think about that way. But she's acted on it, and now she's going to have to deal with it. Unless she can wake up early and slip away. That's what she'll do. Slip away at dawn. Unless, of course, they wake up early and don't let her.

Elizabeth surprises herself with the realization that she could let herself be persuaded to stay.

\--end--


End file.
